tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Trolleybus systems
Summary of trolleybus systems in countries around the world. (moved from main trolleybus page). Argentina Trolleybuses are currently in use in Mendoza, Rosario and Córdoba. See also List of trolleybus systems Armenia Trolleybus lines run in Yerevan, Armenia. Australia Australia has no remaining operating trolleybuses. Trolleybuses are preserved in the Brisbane Tramway Museum, Sydney Tramway Museum, Powerhouse Museum (Sydney), the Australian Electric Transport Museum at Adelaide (South Australia), the Perth Electric Tramway Society Museum, and at the Tasmanian Transport Museum in Hobart. Some of these trolleybuses are in operating condition, but there are no wired roadways to operate them on. Austria The largest trolleybus system in Austria is in Salzburg, with nine routes and 80 trolleybuses, operating from 0600 to midnight. The system was introduced in 1940 and has been expanded during recent years. Linz has four routes and 19 vehicles: after years of uncertainty the continued existence of the system is guaranteed by the operator. The trolleybuses in Innsbruck went out of service in 2007 because of an expected expansion of the light rail system. A trolleybus system with two routes existed in Kapfenberg until 2002. The towns of Klagenfurt and Graz closed their trolleybus systems in the 1960s. Belarus AKSM-420 in Minsk in 2007]] The trolleybus system in Minsk (since 1952) is the second largest in the world. Trolleybuses also work in Brest, Vitebsk, Gomel, Grodno, Mogilev and Babruysk (since 1978). Belgium No trolleybus systems remain in operation in Belgium, but in the past, trolleybuses provided a portion of the local transport service in Antwerp, Brussels, Liège and Ghent. The last system, that of Ghent, which ceased operation in June 2009,Isgar, Carl. "Farewell to Gent's Trolleybuses". Trolleybus Magazine No. 288 (November-December 2009), pp. 126-131. National Trolleybus Assn. (UK). had opened much later than all of the other Belgian trolleybus systems, in 1989. Government funds to build the Ghent system were provided, in part, for the purpose of improving the prospects for the export of Belgian-built trolleybuses, and the Ghent system's fleet was made up entirely of trolleybuses built by Van Hool, a Belgian company. The Brussels system comprised only a single route, in contrast to that city's large tram system. Liège had two independent trolleybus systems. One of them, a small system connecting Liège to the suburb of Seraing, operated the world's only double-ended (bi-directional) trolleybuses; the vehicles were eventually rebuilt to conventional (single-ended) configuration. One of those unique vehicles, restored to double-ended configuration, is preserved at the Musée des Transports en commun du Pays le Liège. Trolleybuses from the other Liège system and from Brussels and Ghent are preserved at various museums, including 1932-built Liège 425 at the Sandtoft museum, in England. Bosnia and Herzegovina Trolleybuses are currently used only in the capital city Sarajevo. Operation and maintenance is done by GRAS (City transportation). There are seven routes (101-107): the route to the suburb of Vogošća will be reconstructed in the near future. Brazil :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Brazil Trolleybuses are in use only in Santos and in systems in São Paulo: SPTrans, in central and eastern areas, and EMTU, in the suburbs and the cities of Santo André, São Bernardo do Campo, Mauá and Diadema. Two trolleybuses are preserved and exhibited at the SPTrans (São Paulo Transportation Authority) Museum Gaetano Ferrola. Another five trolleybuses built by CMTC and Villares between 1958 and 1965 are awaiting restoration in the SPTrans garage at Santa Rita. A trolleybus built in the United States by ACF Brill in 1948 was restored in 1999 and operates at special celebrations, such as the city's 45th anniversary celebration on 25 January 2008. Bulgaria Trolleybus networks operate in Sofia (since 1941), Plovdiv (1955), Pleven (1985), Varna (1986), Stara Zagora (1988), Ruse (1988), Sliven (1988), Vratsa (1988), Dobrich (1988), Pernik (1989), Gabrovo (1990), Haskovo (1990), Veliko Tarnovo (1990), Burgas (1991) and Pazardzhik (1993). The most developed system in terms of density is in Pleven (population 120,000), with 14 trolleybus routes, totalling , and one bus route. The largest system is in Sofia (population 1.5 million): . Canada :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Canada Trolleybuses now are used in Vancouver only, where TransLink operates a fleet of about 250 vehicles, locally known as "trolleys". Despite stubborn opposition from local citizens, Edmonton ended trolleybus service in May 2009.City of Edmonton - Last Day of Trolley Operations Retrieved 2009-09-05. Vancouver's aging trolley fleet was recently replaced with newer models, one of which was loaned to the Edmonton Transit System in 2007/08. In Laval, Quebec, the transit system operator, Société de transport de Laval (STL), launched a study in spring 2009 into the possible construction of a new, four-route trolleybus system. Funded jointly by STL and Hydro-Québec, the study is expected to be completed around march of 2010. In discussing the Laval study, some provincial officials indicated they would like to see transport agencies in other major Québec cities also consider installing trolleybus networks. Several other Canadian cities have operated trolleybus systems in the past. In Hamilton, where they were referred to as "trolley coaches", they were used from 1951 until the end of 1992. Toronto initially had an experimental fleet of 4 trolleybuses from 1922 through 1927, but later maintained a fleet of about 150 vehicles from 1947 through 1992. Another forty trolleybuses leased from Edmonton continued operation in Toronto until the lease expired and the buses were returned to Edmonton in July 1993. Most of Canada's other trolleybus systems were abandoned during the 1960s and 1970s; the last two to disappear at that time (Saskatoon and Calgary) closed down in 1974 and 1975, respectively.http://home.cc.umanitoba.ca/~wyatt/alltime/saskatoon-sk.html http://home.cc.umanitoba.ca/~wyatt/alltime/calgary-ab.html Chile ]] Valparaíso, one of the largest cities of Chile, has the only trolleybus service, managed by a private company, Trolebuses de Chile S.A. (formerly Empresa de Transportes Colectivos Eléctricos). The two routes have the 8- prefix of Valparaíso's new metropolitan mass transit system as routes 801 and 802, but since September 2007 only route 802 has operated. The fleet is a remarkable mix of old American, Swiss and Chinese vehicles, making an attractive appeal for tourism. The most famous vehicles are the Pullman-Standards, built in 1946-52, which are the oldest trolleybuses still in service in the world. They were declared national monuments in 2003.La Estrella (Chilean newspaper), 29 July 2003 "Quince troles porteños son monumentos históricos'' (in Spanish), among other sources. The company has faced fierce competition from bus operators, and has almost faced bankruptcy several times, but many Valparaíso inhabitants feel an emotional link to the service, and vigorously defend the trolleybuses. China :See also: List of trolleybus systems and Transportation in China Trolleybuses are in use in Beijing, Shanghai, Guangzhou, Wuhan, Qingdao, Hangzhou and other locations. Beijing's trolleybus system, the most extensive in China, is served by trolleybuses that can run for considerable distances on battery power. In Shanghai, new electric buses have been ordered to replace certain trolleybus routes. These buses charge at terminals and stops and run from the electric power stored in supercapacitors. Colombia Trolleybuses systems were operated in Medellín from 1929 to 1951 and in Bogotá (where the service was managed by the district government) from 1948 until 1991. Among the problems leading to the closure of the Bogotá system were the difficulty of obtaining spare parts for the Russian-built ZIU and Romanian-built DAC trolleybuses that comprised the entire fleet in the system's last several years of operation. Czech Republic The Czech Republic has 13 trolleybus systems, in towns both large and small, and in the past trolleybuses also operated in three other cities. See List of trolleybus systems for details. There also was a line between Ostrov nad Ohří and Jáchymov, taking advantage of steep gradients between these towns, used only for testing trolleybuses made at the Škoda factory in Ostrov. The line was dismantled in 2004, following the cessation of production. Ecuador A distinctive and heavily used trolleybus system opened in Quito in stages in 1995-96. The single-corridor Quito trolleybus system, named "El Trole", is a high-capacity design, featuring dedicated trolleybus-only lanes over almost its entire length and with boarding taking place exclusively at high-platform stations, through all three vehicle doorways simultaneously, akin to modern-day light-rail transit systems. The initial fleet of 54 articulated trolleybuses was expanded to 113 vehicles in 1999-2000. The headway is as short as 90 seconds in peak periods, and average daily patronage exceeds 250,000 passengers. Extensions to the route were opened in 2000 and 2008, and it is now in length. Five different overlapping trolleybus services are operated along the corridor. The system inspired the design of a new trolleybus system in Mérida, Venezuela, the first stage of which opened in 2007. Estonia Trolleybuses are in use in Tallinn. The first trolleybus route opened on 6 July 1965. There were nine routes, but one closed on 31 March 2000 - the overhead wires remain in place. There has been talk about a tenth line but this has never been brought to reality. Old Skoda 14Tr and 15Tr trolleybuses are being replaced with newer low-floor Solaris/Ganz T12 and T18 articulated models. Finland Tampere and Helsinki have had trolleybus systems. In Tampere trolleybus operations begun in 1948 and ended in 1976. At its most extensive seven trolleybus routes lines operated. Two trolleybuses have been preserved, in the collection of Tampereen kaupungin liikennelaitos. In Helsinki a single trolleybus line was operated 1949–1974. An attempt to restore trolleybus operation in Helsinki was made in the late 1970s; this resulted in the acquisition of a prototype trolleybus that was used between 1979 and 1985. Three Helsinki trolleybuses have been preserved. Of these, number 605 is on display at the Helsinki tram museum. France :See also: List of trolleybus systems in France Trolleybuses are used in Limoges, Lyon, Nancy and Saint-Étienne, which have expanded their use. Lyon is using Cristalis trolleybuses to build a "strong network" at small cost. Preserved trolleybuses are at the Musée des Transports (AMTUIR) in Colombes. Germany :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Germany Trolleybuses operate in Eberswalde (near Berlin), Esslingen (near Stuttgart) and Solingen (near Düsseldorf). There were over 60 trolleybus systems in the late 1950s, many having replaced under-used tram services. Greece :See also: ILPAP Trolleybuses are in use in Athens. The network, which also serves Piraeus, is one of the largest in Europe, with more than 350 trolleybuses. The entire fleet was replaced with new Neoplan and Van Hool trolleybuses from 2001 onward. The system is operated by ILPAP. Hungary Trolleybuses are used in Budapest, Szeged and Debrecen. In Budapest the fleet is operated by Budapesti Közlekedési Vállalat Zrt. India A small trolleybus system operated in Delhi from 1935 until about 1962. The Brihanmumbai Electric Supply and Transport of Mumbai operated trolleybuses from 1962 to 1971. Italy :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Italy Trolleybuses are in use in Ancona, Bologna, Cagliari, Chieti, Genoa, La Spezia, Milan, Modena, Naples, Parma, Rimini, Rome and San Remo. The largest systems are in Milan (about 150 vehicles, serving four routes) and Naples (100 vehicles, eight routes), the latter being divided between two separate transport authorities (ANM and CTP). New systems are under construction in Avellino and Lecce. A new system has also been approved, and construction is to begin in 2009, in Pescara. Work is under way to reopen the system in Bari. Japan Trolleybuses have been used in Tateyama Tunnel Trolleybus line and Kanden Tunnel Trolleybus line. There are 2 trolleybus lines. They are used for the conservation of natural environment of the sightseeing spot. Latvia Trolleybuses have been used in Riga since 1947. There are 20 trolleybus lines. Lithuania Trolleybuses have been used in Vilnius since 1956 (20 routes) and Kaunas (16 routes) since 1965. Mexico Servicio de Transportes Eléctricos (STE) of Mexico City is one of the largest systems in North America. Trolleybuses from cities including Montreal, Edmonton, Winnipeg, Dallas, Little Rock, Cleveland, New Orleans, Shreveport, Milwaukee, Indianapolis, Los Angeles and San Francisco found their way to Mexico City in the 1960s. Since 1981 more than 500 trolleybuses have been purchased from Mexicana de Autobuses S.A. (MASA), fitted with electrical equipment by various suppliers (including Hitachi, Toshiba, Kiepe and Mitsubishi) for batches of vehicles ordered at different times.Trolleybus Magazine, November-December 1990 and May-June 2005 issues. The size of the fleet in 2008 was around 400.Jane's Urban Transport Systems 2008-2009, p. 244. Guadalajara opened a trolleybus system in 1976 using ex-Chicago trolleybuses dating from 1951-52. The last of these were withdrawn in 1993, and since then the service has been provided by MASA trolleybuses, most of which had been acquired new in 1982-85. Nepal Chinese-built trolleybuses operated on a route from Kathmandu to Bhaktapur between 1975 and 2001. A limited trolleybus service was restarted in 2003, and there were plans to expand it,Feasibility Report, 2004 but these have not come to fruition. Trolleybus operation appears to have ended in 2008, but it is not known whether this cessation will be permanent. The Netherlands Trolleybuses are in use in Arnhem since 1949. The nearby city of Nijmegen had trolleybuses until 1969. New Zealand Wellington has the only public trolleybus system in Australasia. GO Wellington operates 61 Designline trolleybuses on nine suburban routes south, east and west of the city centre. In Foxton and at Ferrymead Heritage Park in Christchurch preserved trolleybuses operate. The Ferrymead system has trolleybuses from every New Zealand city that operated trolleybuses: Auckland, New Plymouth, Wellington, Christchurch and Dunedin. North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) :See also: Trams and Trolleybuses in North Korea Trolleybuses have operated in Pyongyang since 1962, with a large fleet serving several routes. Due to the closed nature of North Korea, the existence of trolleybus networks in other North Korean cities was generally unknown outside the country for many years, but it is now known that around 12 to 15 other cities also possess trolleybus systems, among them Chongjin and Nampho.Tarkhov, Sergei; and Merzlov, Dmitriy. "North Korean Surprises". Trolleybus Magazine Nos. 244-6 (July, September and November 2002). A few other places have private, very small (in some cases only one or two vehicles) systems for transporting workers from a housing area to a nearby coal mine or other industrial site—or at least did at some time within recent years. Trolleybuses include both imported and locally made vehicles. Imported buses are from Europe and copied versions from China. There are a few local manufacturers of trolleybuses. Norway In Bergen, Norway, trolleybuses have been in use since 1950. In 1909, Drammen had the first trolleybus system in Scandinavia, running until 1967. Poland Three cities operate trolleybuses: Lublin, Tychy and Gdynia. Portugal Coimbra trolleybuses are operated by SMTUC, a municipal service. The fleet consists of about 20 trolleybuses built by Salvador Caetano/EFACEC. A new Solaris trolleybus has joined the fleet recently. Sociedade dos Transportes Colectivos do Porto operated trolleybuses in Porto from 1959 to 1997 and has some historic trolleybuses preserved. The fleet was composed by 26 trolleybuses built by British United Traction, 75 built by Lancia (25 standard and 50 double-decker) and 25 built by Salvador Caetano/EFACEC (15 standard and 10 articulated), in a total of 126 trolleybuses. When the trolleybus system closed, the remaining vehicles were sold to Almaty, in Kazakhstan. In Braga, trolleybuses were used from 1963 to 1979. Romania ]] In addition to Bucharest (1949), with more than 300 vehicles and serving 20 routes, the larger trolleybuses systems opened in 1959: Braşov (shrunk considerably in the 2000s), Cluj (1959), Constanta (1959; shrunk considerably in the 2000s). An exception is Timişoara (1942) built with Italian equipment and vehicles. Most smaller systems were opened through a government program in the 1980s and 1990s, though only about half survive: Sibiu (1983; closed 2009)"14 noiembrie, ultima zi cu troleibuzul prin Sibiu", Evenimentul Zilei, October 20, 2009, Iaşi (1985; closed 2006), Suceava (1987; closed 2006), Brăila (1989; closed 1999), Galaţi (1989), Mediaş (1989), Satu Mare (1994; closed 2005), Vaslui (1994), Piatra Neamt (1995), Târgu Jiu (1995), Târgovişte (1995; closed 2005), Baia Mare (1996), Slatina (1996; closed 2005), Ploieşti (1997). A "DAC 117 E" (1987) is preserved by the TRANSIRA Association.TRANSIRA :: Vizualizare subiect - DAC 117 E -Meditur MEDIAS 330 Russian Federation :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Russia and Trolleybus in former Soviet Union countries Trolleybus systems operate in 87 cities, including the largest network in the world, in Moscow. In Moscow vintage trolleybuses are available to the public only at transport-dedicated exhibitions and at parades on celebration days. In Saint Petersburg and Nizhny Novgorod museum trolleybuses may be hired for city excursions and parties. Serbia AKSM-321 in Belgrade]] There are eight trolleybus routes in Belgrade. Three of them are variations of the original line established shortly after World War II with Russian-made vehicles, with the same terminus in the heart of old downtown next to the Kalemegdan fortress. The fourth is a completely independent line built perpendicular to the other three in the early 1980s. Slovakia The first trolleybus system connected Poprad with Starý Smokovec from 1904 to 1906. The second trolleybus system was built in 1909 in Bratislava, but served only until 1915. The route led to the hilly recreational area of Železná studienka and the trolleybuses' motors were fed by a four-wheel bogie running on top of the wires and connected to the vehicle by a cable. Trolleybuses in Bratislava were reintroduced in 1943, with standard trolley poles. In 1962 trolleybuses were introduced in Prešov. Banská Bystrica introduced trolleybuses in 1989, Košice in 1993 and Žilina in 1994. All trolleybuses were made by Škoda. Spain :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Spain Trolleybuses ran from 1962 to 1969 in Castellón de la Plana and until 1989 in Pontevedra. They returned to Castellón de la Plana in 2007, with a new line opened on 25 June 2008. The Irisbus Civis vehicles are optically guided and are capable of switching to diesel power for turning in front of the Parque Ribalto. From 1952 to 1973 a line run from Reus to Tarragona. In the 60's, many double-decker second hand british cars ran here. Sweden In Landskrona, a single trolleybus route connects the railway station and the wharf area. The system opened in 2003 and employs three trolleybuses, making it one of the world's smallest systems. Forty years earlier trolleybus systems existed in Göteborg and Stockholm, the latter a large system with 12 routes. Switzerland lighTram 3 in Zurich (24.7 m)]] :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Switzerland Trolleybuses are in use in cities including Lausanne (10 lines), Lucerne (7 lines), Geneva (6 lines), Zurich (6 lines), Berne (5 lines), St. Gallen (4 lines), Neuchâtel (4 lines), Winterthur (4 lines), Fribourg (3 lines), La Chaux-de-Fonds (3 lines), Biel (2 lines), Schaffhausen (1 line), Vevey-Montreux (1 line). The last trolleybus ran in Basel on 30 June 2008.Basler Verkehrsbetriebe: Adieu Trolleybus, Press statement dated 23 June 2008 In Lausanne, the Association RétroBus preserves old trolleybuses (from 1932) and operates them, especially on summer weekends. Ukraine :See also: List of trolleybus systems in Ukraine Trolleybus systems run in more than 25 cities, including the interurban Crimean network connecting Simferopol with Alushta and Yalta on the coast. The Crimean trolleybus network includes the longest trolleybus route in the world, the 86-km (54 mi.) route from Yalta to Simferopol.Makewell, Roy. "Trolleybuses Over the Yaila Mountains". Trolleybus Magazine No. 193 (January-February 1994), pp. 2-16. National Trolleybus Assn. (UK). United Kingdom :See also: List of trolleybus systems in the United Kingdom The Leeds Trolleybus is a proposed system: no trolleybus systems operate, but more than 50 systems existed in the past, and a large number of trolleybuses have been preserved at British museums. The world's largest collection of preserved trolleybuses is at The Trolleybus Museum at Sandtoft in England. Examples are also preserved at the East Anglia Transport Museum and the Black Country Living Museum in England. The Bradford Trolleybus Association is restoring Bradford trolleybus 758, the last rear-entrance trolleybus in Britain, which is kept at Sandtoft. The last trolleybuses ran in Bradford in 1972. United States of America :See also: List of trolleybus systems in the United States Current operations: *Boston, Massachusetts: Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority's Silver Line Waterfront service *Cambridge, Massachusetts: Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority, see Boston-area trackless trolleys *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: SEPTA *San Francisco, California: San Francisco Muni *Seattle, Washington: King County Metro *Dayton, Ohio: Greater Dayton Regional Transit Authority *The Illinois Railway Museum in Union maintains an historical collection of 20 trolleybuses from Chicago, Dayton, Cleveland, Des Moines, Vancouver, Toronto, Seattle, San Francisco, Edmonton and Milwaukee. Several of the preserved coaches provide regularly scheduled operations for visitors over the museum's 6/10 mile demonstration line on the First Saturday of June, July, September and October. *There are historic trolleybuses in the collection of the Seashore Trolley Museum in Kennebunkport, Maine. Most are only on display, but a few are in operating condition, and the museum has an approximately quarter-mile trolleybus line, on which operation takes place on about two or three weekends each year. Venezuela A trolleybus system opened in Mérida in June 2007.Trolleybus Magazine No. 275 (September-October 2007), p. 119.Morrison, Allen (5 January 2009). The Trolleybuses of Mérida, Venezuela Retrieved 2010-02-05. Like the 1995-opened Quito trolleybus system, the new Mérida system is a Bus Rapid Transit (BRT) system, using dedicated trolleybus-only lanes over the entire length of the route, with signals giving priority over other traffic, and with all boarding and alighting taking place at enclosed "stations". A fleet of 45 articulated trolleybuses built in Spain by Mercedes-Benz and Hispano Carrocera provides the service. A similar new trolleybus BRT system is under construction in Barquisimeto,Trolleybus Magazine No. 272 (March-April 2007), p. 47. and for this system 80 articulated trolleybuses have been purchased from Neoplan, in Germany. Many years earlier, a small trolleybus system (using only 11 vehicles) operated in Caracas from 1937 until about 1949. References / sources External links Category:Lists Category:Trolleybuses